Before the storm
by dizzy ramone
Summary: Il est fou, c'est sûr, mais pas assez pour abandonner ses projets. Et qui va l'arrêter ? Sa conscience humaine ? OS.


Alors, je mets vite le disclaimer : Bla bla bla **JK Rowling**. Comme ça, c'est fait ! =D

Nouveau **One Shot**, moins marrant que l'autre cela dit ! Cette fois-ci, ça parle du _meilleur michant de l'uni vert_, alias **The Dark Loooooord Voldemooooort** ! Je l'avais déjà postée dans un autre site (Poudlard . org) et j'ai voulu la poster ici, parce que j'aime bien le style de ce OS. (en plus j'aime bien comment j'ai fait mon _Tommychou_ là-dedans, muhaha. Hum.) Donc, _bonne lecture_. =)

Et sinon, **happy holidays, everyone** ! ;D

* * *

**Ambitious Psychopath**

**I**l faisait beau ce jour-là. La faible brise balayait les arbres avec douceur, l'herbe jaune s'étendait le long du terrain. Un des rayons de soleil léchait la joue du petit Tom Riddle qui était assis sur le sol, en train de fixer le paysage de ses yeux ténébreux.  
Du haut de ses six ans, Tom était la plupart du temps seul mais il n'osait s'en plaindre; il aimait la solitude. Il préférait se tenir éloigné de tous ces idiots capricieux qui jouaient à l'autre bout du champ. Trois garçons tenant des bâtons s'amusaient à faire peur aux insectes. Les rires hystériques de fillettes courant dans le champ raisonnaient au loin. Un peu plus à l'écart, les surveillantes se tenaient droites et étaient plongées dans un silence religieux. Leurs visages étaient durs et fermés, sans aucune expression.

Tom détestait les sorties de groupe. Bien sûr, on l'avait obligé à venir, comme toujours. Mais c'était d'un ennui venimeux. Il aurait pu rester dans sa triste petite chambre ou ici, ça n'aurait rien changé. Le soleil tapait fort contre ses cheveux noirs, et les yeux sombres de Tom balayaient le champ du regard. À quelques mètres de lui, Will Clark se pavanait de façon ridicule pour attirer l'attention avant de se mettre à courir comme un demeuré. L'enfant solitaire soupira, lassé du comportement pitoyable de ses camarades.

Tom se rendait compte qu'il grandissait plus vite que ses camarades. Il avait la conscience d'un adulte, et il se trouvait emprisonné dans sa raison. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas grand espoir sur l'avenir. L'orphelinat dans lequel il était né inspirait la désillusion. Cloîtré depuis toujours entre ces murs gris et austères, Tom avait vu ses espoirs se dissiper à une vitesse alarmante. C'était quasiment le seul enfant de l'orphelinat à y être resté depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et ne savait pas s'il avait été abandonné ou s'ils étaient morts. De toute manière, tout ça ne comptait plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de deux adultes pour vivre à leurs crochets. Tom n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne...

Un bruit étrange raisonna soudain dans ses oreilles. Un bruit perçant qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec les cris des autres filles.  
Les deux tunnels noirs et sans fins qu'avait Tom en guise d'yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc en voyant un corps cylindrique ramper à ses pieds. Ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient deux fentes menaçantes se posèrent sur le garçon et une langue fourchue vint goûter l'air dans un son aigu.  
Du moins, pour n'importe qui, ça aurait été un son aigu. Mais Tom n'avait pas entendu ça.  
Il se pencha vers le serpent, curieux, et l'observa de plus près. Peut-être avait-il rêvé quand il avait cru entendre le serpent l'appeler.

-C'est toi qui a parlé ? tenta-t-il avec hésitation.

Il trouva ça stupide sur le coup mais c'était le seul moyen de savoir s'il avait halluciné. Après tout, sa santé mentale n'avait jamais dégradé jusqu'à présent. De plus, le reptile était de loin l'être le plus fascinant des environs. Entre les sales bâtards, les idiotes de surveillantes et ce serpent rampant à ses pieds, il avait choisi qui allait lui attirer l'attention. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pencher la tête vers lui.

**-N'es-tu pas effrayé par moi ?** questionna soudainement le reptile.

Le coeur de Tom se mit à cogner fort contre sa poitrine et il tenta de calmer son excitation. Il savait qu'il y avait un quelque chose de différent entre lui et les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, mais ça, c'était de loin la chose la plus fascinante qui lui arrivait.

**-Non ! Pourquoi devrais-je être effrayé par un serpent ?** dit-il soudainement, surpris de ne pas reconnaître sa voix.  
**-Comment ssssse fait-il que tu puisssssses parler ssssi noblement notre langue ?** demanda soudainement le serpent en roulant autour de la cheville de l'enfant.  
**-Je...je n'en ai aucune idée.**

À nouveau, Tom fut intrigué par les sifflements qui venaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

**-Les persssssonnes ayant la capacité de nous parler sssssont vraiment très rares**, poursuivit l'animal en remontant vers le dos du garçon.  
**-Ca veut dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?  
-Bien sssssûr. Le premier humain a avoir sssssu nous parler existait il y a de cela tant de levés du sssssoleil. Beaucoup croient que ce n'est qu'une légende.  
-Comment ça ? Qui est-il ?  
-Je ne puis te répondre, ssssseuls nos ancêtres auraient pu répondre à la question... Tout ce dont nous sssssssommes sssssssûrs, c'est qu'on l'appelait le Maître des Sssssserpents...**

Tom trouvait ça très intéressant. Il avait l'impression de s'être trouvé une empreinte dans ce monde de désillusions. Il aimait penser que son ascendant était le surnommé "maître des serpents" et, en s'abreuvant des paroles du reptiles, il divaguait dans ce passé comme s'il en faisait parti.  
Le déclin du jour sembla pointer son visage et une surveillante lui cria alors :

-Tom, reviens ici, il est temps de partir !

Tom regarda longuement le serpent qui s'éloignait, ondulant sur l'herbe.

* * *

**L**e jour de ses dix ans, Tom ne savait même pas quel âge il avait réellement. Il savait juste que le jour-même, c'était son anniversaire, parce qu'un jour, il l'avait demandé à la directrice de l'établissement, Mrs Cole.

-Tu es né le 31 décembre, avait-elle dit d'un ton froid.  
-Vous avez connu mes parents ?  
-Seulement ta mère.  
-Et comment est-elle morte ? continua Tom, par curiosité.  
-Et bien, à priori, elle a dû mourir d'une fièvre puerpérale.

Mrs Cole remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas triste du tout. Il avait un air déçu sur son visage. Déçu, mais pas triste, ni même nostalgique.

À sept heures du matin, attablé autour d'une table crasseuse pour le déjeuner auprès des autres orphelins, Tom se demandait si le fait que ce soit son anniversaire aujourd'hui changerait quelque chose. Inconsciemment, il aurait tout fait pour.  
Gregory Lance, un roux couvert de tâches de rousseurs qui était arrivé à l'orphelinat six mois auparavant, s'affichait fièrement avec son lapin de compagnie, qu'il avait appelé "Cuddles" **(1)**. Dès qu'il était venu, tout le monde, excepté Tom, complètement indifférent face à un machin aux oreilles vulgairement proéminentes, s'était empressé de caresser Cuddles en ne cessant de s'exclamer vivement à quel point il était mignon.

Malgré qu'il détestait tout le monde, Tom détestait encore plus (si c'était possible) ce Gregory Lance. Et pour cause, c'était l'un des premiers à se moquer de lui. "Ha ha, personne ne veut de lui ! Et il a pas d'amis ! Parce que c'est un monstre ! Et nous, on n'en veut pas, de monstres !"  
À chaque fois qu'il voyait ce sale môme avec sa petite bestiole dans ses mains grasses, il avait envie de les massacrer. Contrairement à Tom, Lance avait pas mal d'amis et était apprécié. Il était vraiment mignon et les surveillantes ne cessaient de lui assurer qu'avec une telle frimousse, il allait vite être adopté. Fait qui attisait la jalousie de Tom. Il savait qu'il effrayait tout le monde. Il faisait peur, il était différent... Aucun parents n'avait jamais voulu de lui, juste parce qu'ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment concernant cet enfant en particulier.  
Au fond de lui, derrière son visage impassible, Tom en avait toujours été blessé. Et Lance ne se privait pas de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tom se disait qu'il allait le lui faire payer un jour, à ce pourri-gâté.

Parce qu'il fallait punir les mauvaises personnes. N'était-ce dont pas la justice qu'on lui avait imposé depuis son plus jeune âge ?

Le lapin couinait dans les mains de Tom. Il gigotait dans tous les sens et le garçon manqua de l'étrangler.  
Tom se demandait comment pouvait-on nommer un être vivant "Cuddles". Personne n'avait le droit de s'appeler comme ça. Les yeux du lapin étaient d'un brun terne, sa fourrure, d'une couleur hideuse (un mélange de brun, de beige, de gris, de blanc, bref, une vraie horreur à poils).  
Ses oreilles pendouillaient lamentablement. Qui voulait câliner _ça_ ? Son corps -son cadavre pour être exacte- ne bougeait plus. En fixant le lapin pendu, les yeux de Tom rougeoyèrent un peu. C'était son premier meurtre.

L'_artiste_ admirait son œuvre.

* * *

**-A**h, c'est donc toi le fameux Tom...

Agacé, le garçon roula des yeux en tapotant son pied contre le sol. L'homme qui se tenait face à lui avait des cheveux grisés, des lunettes rectangulaires glissant sur son nez, un air calme encré sur son visage fatigué.

-Tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle "Tom" ?  
-Tout le monde s'appelle comme ça...  
-Tom, c'est un nom très charmant ! J'ai un neveu qui s'appelle ainsi.  
-Cela confirme ce que je viens de dire.  
-Je vois...Tu n'aimes pas la banalité. Je me trompe ?  
-De toute manière, même si je dis que vous aviez faux, vous ne m'écouteriez pas.  
-Et pourquoi cela ? Mon but est, justement, de t'écouter.  
-Vous êtes payés pour rester assis sur une chaise, faire des gribouillis sur un carnet bon-marché, hocher la tête à chaque parole que votre patient dit, et après aller rapporter des affabulations pathétiques. C'est différent. D'ailleurs, les patients que vous recevez sont des fous. Vous me prenez pour un détraqué mental.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Euh..., hésita le psy, quelques peu gêné.  
-Vous avez raison, tout le monde est cinglé, et moi, encore plus.  
-Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda soudainement le psychiatre, espérant changer de sujet.  
-Fait quoi ?  
-Et bien...avoir pendu le lapin de ton camarade, Gregory Lance.  
-Oh, vraiment ? Attendez que je me rappelle. Ah, oui, ça... Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait mérité...  
-Son lapin ?  
- Il faut punir les gens qui ne sont pas très gentils. En l'occurrence, Lance était particulièrement hostile.

Le psychanalyste gribouilla quelques notes dans son carnet avant de poursuivre.

-Tu es dans cet orphelinat depuis ta naissance, n'est-ce pas ?  
-...Si j'y avais été depuis ma mort, ça aurait changé quelque chose ?  
-Je...vois...

Tom lui lança un regard amusé. Oh que non, il ne voyait pas. Du tout.

-Et tu ne t'es fait aucun amis ?  
-Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ?  
-Et bien, en réalité, personne n'a besoin d'amis pour survivre, Tom. Mais tu te sentirais moins seul, plus heureux.  
-À chacun sa vision du bonheur. Pour vous, c'est de rire gauchement avec des idiots inintéressants, pour moi, c'est de rire de ses idiots inintéressants.  
-Pourtant, il faut savoir vivre en communauté, Tom. Là est le grand défi de la vie ! Tu aimes les défis ?  
-Oh, je suis très doué pour ça ! Là tout à l'heure, je me suis mentalement défié de ne pas sortir de cette pièce en claquant la porte. Pour le moment, j'ai tenu trois minutes quarante-six. Ah, quarante-sept, maintenant...  
-Tu aimes la solitude, je présume ?  
-Vous êtes devin, je présume, répondit Tom d'un air sarcastique.  
-Tu aimes...écrire ?  
-Vous saurez le présumer...  
-Peut-être devrais-tu écrire tes ressentiments dans un journal intime. Mmh ?

Tom partit dans un grand rire glacial, si froid au point même que l'aîné sursauta sur sa chaise branlante.

-Je ne répondrai même pas à ça !  
-Tu devrais essayer.

Tom croisa les bras.

-Tu as l'air mécontent, fit remarquer le psychanalyste derrière les hublots de verres couvrant ses yeux lumineux.  
-J'ai toujours l'air mécontent.  
-Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Une impression, murmura Tom, les yeux dans le vide. Peut-être.

* * *

**L**es psy' qu'on lui avait fait voir lui avaient toujours diagnostiqué un déréglage mental depuis sa naissance. Soit-disant avait-il besoin d'attention, de gloire. Tom reconnaissait qu'il y avait une part de vrai là-dedans, mais il ne l'avouait pas. Il n'avouait jamais que l'ennemi avait raison.

-Tom, cela fait un an et demi que l'on se voit et tu ne fais aucun progrès. J'ai même l'impression que ta manière de voir les choses empirent.

Tom, douze ans, fixa son psy' actuel avec un regard désintéressé et insolent.

-Enfin, je suppose que c'est la pré-adolescence. Il n'est pas rare que les jeunes de ton âge complexent et critiquent.

Ses yeux sombres avaient l'air de répondre "cause toujours, tu me passionnes".  
Il gardait les bras résolument croisés.

-Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? demanda le psy' en pénétrant Tom du regard.  
-Sortir de cet pièce.  
-Et...?  
-Sortir de cet orphelinat.

Le psy' soupira avant de reprendre :

-Tu sais, Tom, la vie est tellement injuste. J'ai vu des jeunes de ton âge travailler d'arrache-pieds pour survivre. Toi, tu vis, je dirais, "confortablement" dans cet orphelinat alors qu'eux doivent se réveiller tôt pour réaliser des travaux physiques acharnés, tout ça pour gagner un salaire misérable. Tu as beaucoup de chance comparé à d'autres.  
-Chacun son point de vue.  
-Il paraît que tu vas dans une école spéciale ? Mmh ? Mrs Cole m'a soufflé que c'était une école pour enfants...inadaptés.  
-Mrs Cole force trop sur l'alcool, vous ne le saviez pas ? persifla Tom avec un ton moqueur. Oh, ça, bien sûr, elle ne vous l'a pas dit !  
-Tu ferais mieux de respecter tes aînées, Tom ! lança durement le psy'. Ton insolence ne te mènera à rien, si ce n'est à la rue !  
-Oh, vraiment ? Alors on se retrouve dans quelques années, et vous verrez que d'ici-là, je n'aurai ni l'avenir d'un raté comme vous, ni celui d'un pauvre orphelin qui a eu soit disant le confort de vivre dans un misérable orphelinat !  
-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Pour qui te prends-tu petit bâtard ?  
-Pour quelqu'un qui vaut plus qu'un détraqué mental qui se voit coltiner trois séances par semaine avec un psychothérapeute minable !

Une veine pulsait sur la tempe gauche du psy' tant il semblait furieux. Jamais un sale môme comme lui n'avait osé lui parler ainsi. Il se croyait si supérieur.

-Cette séance était la dernière, avertit le psy' comme une menace d'un ton calme mais frustré.  
-Ne croyez pas que je vais m'en plaindre. J'attendais ces mots avec une extrême impatience !  
-Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Avec un karma aussi immonde que le tien, tu n'as aucune chance et ta vie n'a rien d'enviable !

Tom souriait de voir l'adulte aussi désarmé face à lui.

-Je vais vous donner une petite leçon, monsieur le psy'. Le bien et le mal n'existent pas ! Il est inutile d'essayer de me culpabiliser avec vos histoires de karma ! Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le pouvoir, et vous faîtes parti des faibles qui ont trop peur pour le rechercher ! Vous n'êtes qu'un homme sans intérêt parmi tant d'autres, qui a gaspillé son temps à venir rendre visite à des enfants désespérés en quête d'écouter vos pathétiques conseils, mais moi, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de morale !

Le plus jeune était debout maintenant, et le psy' remarqua à quel point il était grand pour son âge.

**-Sortez avant que je ne vous éjecte moi-même**, siffla Tom en Fourchelangue, effrayant l'adulte par la même occasion, qui s'empressa de partir sous le rire goguenard de l'orphelin.

* * *

**T**om s'ennuyait, ce jour de pleine lune. Ou plutôt, cette nuit. Les professeurs lui donnaient le privilège d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque, le soir, parce qu'ils le considéraient comme un élève modèle. C'était drôle comme sa réputation avait changé ici. Ce n'était plus un monstre, c'était un gentil garçon, un bon élève, un élève qui ira loin, très loin. Là, ils n'avaient pas tort.  
Tom leva la tête vers le plafond. Il y avait exactement deux minutes et cinquante-deux secondes, il avait treize ans. Maintenant, il avait un an de plus. Dans une semaine, les cours reprendraient, et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé.  
S'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, il soupira.

-Chambre des Secrets, Chambre des Secrets, murmura-t-il à répétition. Où pourrait se trouver cette fichue Chambre ?

Il avait cherché dans les cachots, se disant que ça ne devait pas être loin de la salle commune des Serpentards.  
Mais après n'avoir rien trouvé, il était arrivé à la conclusion que ça aurait été trop facile, et que son aïeul était plus malin que ça, pour placer une pièce aussi recherchée dans un lieu trop évident.  
Il relut encore une fois le bout du seul document qui l'avait informé de quelque chose d'exclusif.

-Seul l'héritier peut accéder à cette Chambre et contrôler le monstre qu'elle contient.

Soudain, il fut pris d'un vertige.  
Et si ce n'était pas lui, l'héritier ?  
Et si le fait qu'il aie du sang moldu dans les veines faisait qu'il n'avait plus accès à cette Chambre ?  
Dans un accès de rage, il tapa la table du poing.

-Seul l'héritier peut accéder à cette Chambre. Seul l'héritier peut...

Il s'arrêta un instant.  
Comment pourrait-on reconnaître l'héritier ?  
Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors.

-Le _fourchelangue_...

* * *

**-R**aisonne un peu, Tom ! Ne prends pas ce risque !  
-N'écoute pas ce bâtard, Lord Voldemort, fais-le !  
-Non, non, tu es encore à Poudlard, tu vas te faire prendre !  
-Tu es un Serpentard ou pas ? Les règles sont inventées pour être dérogé par un Serpentard !  
-Tom, fais attention à ce que je te dis ! Tu peux te faire renvoyer et retourner dans cet orphelinat que tu détestes tant !  
-Ca t'a pris cinq années entières à rassembler toutes ces informations ! N'écoute pas cet asexué !  
-Mais si au final, tu te fais prendre, non seulement, tu n'auras rien accompli de grandiose, mais en plus, tu seras renvoyé ! C'est ça que tu veux ?  
-Tu aimes le goût du risque, Voldemort, fais donc honneur à ta si noble ascendance !  
-Tom, n'oublie pas qui tu es, tu as aussi du sang Moldu dans les veines ! Ce serait hypocrite de ta part de traquer les né-moldus !  
-On s'en fiche s'il a un peu de sang Moldu ! C'est le descendant de Serpentard, que Diable !  
-Tom, tu as encore du bon en toi, ne te laisse pas corrompre par le Mal !  
-Voldemort, le Mal et le Bien n'ont jamais existé, tu le sais ! Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher !  
-Fermez-la, siffla l'adolescent.

Il soupira et se massa les tempes tandis que les deux parties de sa conscience étaient engagées dans un débat sur ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire.  
Une petite voix lui disait d'abandonner, une autre le poussait à achever son plan.

-Je ne sais même pas où est l'entrée de la Chambre, je sais juste comment la pénétrer ! se lamenta Tom.

Il rougit furieusement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de parler tout seul. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour le remarquer. Sinon, on le prendrait pour un fou.  
"Remarque, ils n'auraient peut-être pas tort. Tout le monde dit que je suis taré."  
De toute manière, il comptait ouvrir cette Chambre. Hors de question qu'il abandonne en si bon chemin. Au diable, saleté de conscience !

-Muhahahahahaha ! s'esclaffa sardoniquement la petite voix diabolique.  
-Non, Tom, ne t'aventure pas dans ce chemin !  
-Trop tard, il n'y a jamais eu de Tom, c'est Lord Voldemort, maintenant ! poursuivit l'autre voix d'une façon machiavélique. Et puis, lutte pas, tu sais bien que c'est toujours le Diable qu'on écoute !

Par Merlin, qu'il haïssait la schizophrénie...

* * *

**-J**e sais ce que tu cherches, Riddle, dit un jour une jeune fille en lui souriant.

Une fille du même âge que lui. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Connors ! Artémis Connors. Une sang-pure qui aimait beaucoup se mêler de ce qui ne lui regardait pas. Elle traînait probablement avec les cousines Black. Du moins, elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Probablement parce qu'elles haïssaient toutes les trois les sang-de-bourbes.

-Suis-moi ! poursuivit-elle avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

"Si elle croit que je vais m'amuser à la suivre."  
Pourtant, il la suivait. Il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard mais sa curiosité avait contrôlé ses pas. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute manière.  
Mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'emmenait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, il voulut faire demi-tour mais se contenta de lui lancer sarcastiquement :

-D'accord, merci, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que je suis un garçon, mais j'en suis un depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié...  
-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Riddle et écoute-moi ! J'ai remarqué que tu allais souvent à la bibliothèque, ces temps-ci, du moins plus que d'habitude, et ça m'intriguait, alors j'ai été voir ce que tu lisais et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant, dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte des toilettes.

Elle regarda si l'endroit était vide et entra à l'intérieur, invitant par la même occasion Tom à faire de même pour ne pas qu'on le remarque planté dans le couloir devant la porte, tel un obsédé.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? s'impatienta Tom.

La patience n'était certainement pas une de ces qualités, aussi parfait qu'on puisse l'imaginer.

-L'autre jour, j'ai remarqué qu'un lavabo ne marchait plus, et j'avais imaginé que c'était peut-être dû à un problème de plomberie. J'ai donc demandé au directeur, qui m'a informé que ça avait toujours été comme ça et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'arranger ça, même avec la magie. Alors je me suis dit que ça devait être bizarre. Mais je ne me suis pas posée plus de questions jusqu'à hier soir. J'ai vu un serpent gravé sur le robinet, alors qu'il n'y en avait pas sur les autres.

Les yeux de Tom scrutèrent l'endroit du regard. "Elle se moque de moi..."

-Et puis, un soir, je t'ai suivi jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et j'ai attendu. Et à un moment donné, tu t'es mis à...parler tout seul.

Tom resta silencieux mais se sentit rougir. "Non, je t'interdis de rougir, je t'interdis de montrer que tu te sens gêné !"

-Tu as dit quelque chose comme quoi tu saurais comment pénétrer une certaine "chambre". Au début j'avais eu peur et je m'étais imaginée que tu parlais des dortoirs des filles, où seulement nous pouvions entrer, mais après, je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment ce genre de garçon et alors, je me suis rappelée de la légende de la Chambre des Secrets ! Ca m'a intrigué, confessa-t-elle. Et j'ai lu le livre auquel tu semblais porter une attention particulière. Avec tout ça, j'en ai déduit que l'entrée de cette Chambre se trouvait là, conclut-elle en pointant un lavabo semblable aux autres du doigt. Du moins, je n'en suis pas sûre, poursuivit-elle. Tu pourrais essayer, toi.

Tom observa longtemps le serpent ondulé gravé sur le robinet. Ce dessin lui rappelait vaguement le serpent qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une sortie avec les gens de l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'il découvrit ses capacités à parler le Fourchelangue.

-Je ne savais pas que tu parlais le Fourchelangue ! poursuivit Connors avec intérêt. Tu dois venir d'une très grande famille de sorciers ! Pourtant, tu ne portes pas le nom d'un sorcier connu...

Tom lui lança un regard froid et hautain avant de fixer le serpent gravé des yeux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'illusion de voir le reptile bouger.

**-Ouvre-toi**, ordonna-t-il dans la langue de son aïeul.

Connors poussa un cri de surprise en voyant le lavabo se décaler pour laisser place à une sorte de tunnel noir, qui semblait sans fin. Comme un éternel toboggan.  
Tom sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Son coeur cognait très fort contre sa poitrine tandis qu'une odeur de renfermé s'élevait du gouffre. S'il avait des émotions, une larme aurait pu couler sur sa joue pâle, mais il n'en avait pas, d'émotions. Émotion ! Quelque chose qui ne faisait manifestement pas parti de ses priorités...

-Ce que tu viens de voir, Connors, tu ne le répéteras jamais à personne, murmura Tom sans quitter l'entrée des yeux.  
-J'emporterai ce secret jusqu'à ma tombe, promit Connors, encore sous le choc.

* * *

**T**om entendit un cri déchirant. Un cri d'horreur, un cri qui glaçait le sang. Quelqu'un l'avait vue.  
L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de garder un visage impassible, mais son coeur cognait si fort ! L'appréhension, la crainte, la solitude...la culpabilité ?  
"Non, non, non, je ne me sentirai pas coupable pour une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe !"

-Je t'avais prévenu, Tom, je t'avais prévenu, disait une voix terriblement agaçante dans sa tête.  
-Laisse-le tranquille, il n'a pas à se sentir mal pour ce qu'il a fait ! C'était son devoir !

"Fermez-la, fermez-la, fermez-la !"  
Le cri avait interpellé toute l'école et plusieurs élèves sortirent de leurs salles communes pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Tu as aussi entendu le cri ? demanda Malfoy à Nott, qui hocha la tête avec véhémence en signe de réponse.  
-C'était un horrible cri ! ajouta Walburga Black.  
-Ca provenait d'en haut, non ? demanda Lucretia, sa cousine, portant le même nom.  
-Sans doute...

* * *

**M**imi Geignarde, de son vrai nom Miranda Wormwood, élève impopulaire de Serdaigle, fut retrouvée morte sur le carrelage des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Après treize sang-de-bourbes pétrifiés, il y avait finalement eu une victime.

-Je ne dirai rien, promis encore une fois Connors.

C'était la seule au courant, et elle devait être la seule.

-Mais l'école menace de fermer, continua-t-elle. Que comptes-tu faire pour rattraper l'erreur ?  
-Cela ne te regarde pas.  
-Pourrais-je te proposer une idée ? (Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde avant de continuer) Connais-tu Rubeus Hagrid ?

Tom avait probablement entendu ce nom quelque part. Mais ça ne lui disait rien.

-C'est un élève de troisième année. Il sera parfait.

Connors esquissa un faible sourire.

-Il n'a pas une très bonne réputation et semble particulièrement attiré par les vilaines bébêtes. Une grande école comme Poudlard n'a pas besoin de gens comme lui. Qu'en dis-tu; Riddle ?

Il regarda son reflet sur le miroir des toilettes où ils se trouvaient. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi idiote que je le pensais...  
-Je dois le prendre pour un compliment ou...?

* * *

**-P**apa, chuchota-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Les yeux de son géniteur le dévisagèrent un instant, incompréhensible.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
-Je suis venu pour te tuer, répondit simplement l'adolescent.

Il leva sa baguette et un puissant jet de lumière verte sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette.  
Au même moment, Tom ouvrit les yeux. Les avait-il fermés ?  
Il se rendit compte que sa tête était appuyé sur un oreiller confortable. Il se trouvait toujours à Poudlard. Sur son lit, plus précisément.  
Tom déglutit et se rendit compte qu'il transpirait. Les ronflements sonores des autres élèves partageant le dortoir avec lui l'agaçaient et il décida de se lever pour aller dans la salle commune, où il s'avachit sur un fauteuil avec un certain soulagement.  
"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'y pense encore. Bon sang, ce rêve est énervant !"

-Il est trop tard pour culpabiliser, reprit cette petite voix au fond de lui.

"Sors de ma tête fichue conscience ! Je ne culpabilise pas ! Je ne culpabilise JAMAIS !"

-Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Divise ton âme autant que tu veux, si ça te chantes, mais je suis définitivement attachée à toi. C'est ce qui te rend humain, et ce jusqu'à ta mort, Tom.

Ledit Tom se massa les tempes. "Je ne suis plus Tom, je suis Lord Voldemort !"

-Tu as tué ton père. Qu'est-ce que cela t'a donc apporté de plus ?

Tom esquissa un sourire avant de tâter la bague des Gaunt de ses longs doigts fins. Il la portait même en dormant, de peur qu'un fourbe idiot vienne la lui voler. Après tout, il savait ce qu'était être cleptomane, et pour cause, c'en était un lui-même, doublé d'un schizophrène antipathique sérieusement dérangé et psychopathe.  
N'empêche, il ne regrettait rien.

-Ca ne va pas tarder. Tôt ou tard, tu apprendras à payer pour tes erreurs.  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, toi !

Encore une fois, il s'était mis à parler tout seul. Cette petite peste de Connors était déjà au courant de cette étrange anormalité, il était inutile de mettre au courant un autre élève.  
"Il l'avait mérité ! Cet homme pathétique qui à presque quarante ans habitait toujours avec ses chers parents n'était pas mon père. C'était une loque. Une épave. Un misérable moldu dont la vie s'est limité à courtiser une pauvre idiote du nom de Cécilia, à vivre aux crochets de papa-maman et surtout, à faire des gosses sans pouvoir les assumer ! Ce n'était pas mon père, et jamais je ne l'ai considéré comme tel !"

-Tu es englué dans ton âme si sombre, Tom Riddle, que tu ne sais même plus voir le monde tel qu'il est. Je dirais même que tu vis dans une autre planète.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas sa conscience qui parlait. C'était Connors. Habillée d'une robe de chambre aux tons pastels, elle se trouvait à deux mètres de lui, le regardant comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose d'impressionnant. Même si ce n'était pas rare qu'il le fasse (les horcruxes, par exemple), mais là, il était juste...assis comme un paresseux sur un fauteuil de la salle commune.

Tom lui lança un regard impassible avant de lui dire :

-J'ai déjà eu des psy' qui m'ont dit quelque chose de semblable. Juste avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour moi. Je suis condamné à rester dans mon monde, comme tu dis. Mais le pire, c'est qu'un jour, vous serez contraints de m'y suivre.

"À vos risques et périls" rajouta-t-il pour lui-même tout en regagnant ses dortoirs, laissant derrière lui la jeune fille troublée par ses paroles.

* * *

_Tom Riddle était probablement l'un des garçons les plus intéressants avec qui j'avais eu à faire.  
La directrice de l'orphelinat dans lequel il grandissait, Mrs Cole, une femme aux premiers abords charmante mais qui s'avère avoir un petit problème avec la boisson, m'avait prévenu dès le début qu'il ne serait pas comme mes autres patients. Elle m'avait dit qu'il était très étrange, qu'il pouvait même nous impressionner.  
Je me suis dit que j'avais eu bien des cas comme celui-là. "Un simple manque d'affection." me suis-je naïvement dit.  
Tom Riddle est un cas intéressant, notamment parce que c'est le seul que je n'ai pas su élucider. Est-ce parce que je vieillis ? Est-ce parce que ma bonne étoile n'était pas avec moi, les jours où il avait thérapie avec moi ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a directement filé un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une lueur rougeâtre, malveillante, qui me faisait sentir mal. Peut-être délirais-je. Il avait ce quelque chose qui faisait qu'on devinait tout de suite qu'il n'était pas normal. "Pas normal" dans un sens que je ne saurais expliquer. Il est tout à fait normal en soit d'avoir des accès de colère. De se sentir seul et abandonné. D'être désillusionné. De se mettre à l'écart. Tom Riddle adoptait un comportement que j'avais déjà vu ailleurs. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose...que je ne pouvais définir.  
Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il voulait, je n'ai jamais vu en lui un minime progrès, parce qu'il est tellement empêtré dans ses opinions qu'il ne peut pas écouter ce que les autres lui disent. Une part de mégalomanie, une autre d'abandon social. Il n'aime pas se fondre dans la masse, d'ailleurs je doute qu'il aime "la masse en question". Comme s'il était allergique aux humains...  
Il était vraiment bizarre comme garçon, et je me sentais vaincu. J'ai vu là toutes les difficultés de mon métier chez un seul patient. L'échec. La lâcheté. Je n'ai peut-être pas adopté les bons mots, ni même été assez convaincant. Je me suis transformé en deux minutes d'un psychothérapeute en homme impuissant. Je n'ai fait qu'attiser sa colère, je n'ai fait que me laisser consumer par cette impuissance qui me traversait comme le sang coule dans les veines.  
Aujourd'hui encore, je me questionne toujours sur ce garçon. Aujourd'hui, il doit avoir dix-huit ans, en principe. Et je me demande quels terribles actes a-t-il déjà pu commettre à un âge aussi jeune._

**Fin.**

**(1)** Cuddles = Câlins, caresses, se rapporte à ce genre de choses. 'me suis inspirée de _"Happy Tree Friends"_; pour ceux qui connaissent. ;)


End file.
